itsumo itsumo
by anonim now
Summary: Aku berlari terengah.. masih jauh, masih jauh jarak yang harus ku tempuh untuk sekedar bisa melihat nya. Dadaku panas, lebih karena aku begitu larut tentang dirinya. Daripada Karena berlari. Aku masih begini payahkah? Sudah benarkah caraku menyukaimu..


itsumo

Aku berlari terengah.. masih jauh, masih jauh jarak yang harus ku tempuh untuk sekedar bisa melihat nya. Dadaku panas, lebih karena aku begitu larut tentang dirinya. Daripada Karena berlari. Aku masih begini payahkah? Sudah benarkah caraku menyukaimu..

"Aku mau pergi ke shibuya.. " kataku lirih

"aku akan mengambil mata kuliah jurusan hukum disana" aku menambahkan alasanku

"oh" dia hanya ber-oh tanpa berekspresi lebih dari sekedar biasanya.

"Aku akan .. pulang sekali-kali" aku menambahkan dengan tidak ikhlas, aku baru saja menyiratkan bahwa aku akan merindukannya, tapi dia hanya ber-oh?

"oh"

Aku menjitaknya keras-keras.

Ueki masih polos, lebih dari itu, mungkin kejadian di bukit minggu lalu saat liburan, bukan sepenuhnya maksud ueki. Aku mulai merasa liburan menyenangkan kemarin hanyalah mimpi.

Aku sudah duduk di kursi pesawat, aku mendesah kesal; ueki bahkan tidak datang ke bandara, ketika aku akan pergi untuk beberapa tahun? Aku tak bisa berharap dia datang ke sini membawakanku bunga dan berkata akan menungguku karena dia mencintaiku! Itu menakutkan.. aku tersedak udara dingin musim gugur yang nyaris berakhir, inginku muntahkan pikiran itu. Aku menatap langit lewat jendela pesawat yang belum lepas landas. Tapi setidaknya dia datang sebagai teman sejak SMP ku? Teman satu kelompok saat turnamen langit? Yang diajaknya berjanji untuk tidak melupakannya saat dia pergi jadi pahlawan di hangekai? Atau yang dia cium di atas bukit? Dadaku terasa kusut. Aku merasa perih. Aku tidak akan menyukai pemuda lagi selain dia, tidak.. tidak bisa lagi..aku cengeng aku bodoh.. bukan karena aku menyukainya bukankah aku sudah berdamai dengan perasaan itu? Tapi.. karena aku belum bisa mengungkapkan dengan jelas pada nya, padanya yang sulit mencerna apa itu rasa yang kurasakan padanya. Mungkin aku bisa saja mendapati seorang asing di shibuya, yang pantas kusukai, yang akan menikahiku, bukan ueki, bukan dia.. bukan si rambut semak? Tapi..

/aku berlari keluar pesawat, beberapa penumpang kutabrak, dan mereka menyumpahkan serapah padaku/

"Maaf"

/aku mengacuhkan pramugari yang memanggilku, berusaha mengingatkan bahwa pesawat akan segara berangkat/

"kosuke.."

/yang kupikirkan sejenak adalah, jika aku bukan orang yang akan dicintai ueki selamanya.. ueki bukan.. bukan … aku tak kuat memikirkannya./

"permisi"

/aku menggeser bapak satpam yang menjaga pintu masuk menuju antrian tiket pesawat/

"ueki.."

/aku nyaris menangis.. ya tuhan berilah kesempatan padaku menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya pada otak lemot itu.. aku.. aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun/

"bruukk"

Aku menabrak seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengan penjaga perbatasan penumpang dan yang mengantarkan. Aku bersiap-siap menyerbunya dengan kata-kata maaf.. tapi yang keluar hanya rintihan, daguku berdarah, sikuku dan lutut lecet aku meringis

"maaf.. maafkan..ak-"

"Mori?" dia ueki-ku yang kutabrak adalah ueki!

Aku menubruknya, memeluknya erat, dia kewalahan mempertahankan berat tubuhnya.

"sudah bertemu dengan orang yang kau cari nak? Syukurlah" bapak-bapak yang baru saja diajak bicara ueki pamit pergi meninggalkan kami.

"KAU BODOHHHH!" aku berteriak keras-keras di taman depan bandara. Kini aku harus ikut pesawat 3 jam lagi, untuk menyusul barang-barangku yang mungkin sudah sampai shibuya.

"m..maaf.." dia menutup telinga nya, "aku telat"

"KAU telat? Kau lebih dari telat.. aku menunggumu sampai pesawat nyaris.. oh bahkan sudah berangkat!" aku memandang langit mungkin pesawat itu masih terlihat?

Aku berceramah panjang sekali di depan ueki, membuatnya hanya terdiam merasa bersalah.. aku terdiam iba

"k..kenapa kau balik lagi?" di tiba-tiba bertanya, membuatku tersadar tentang hal penting yang ingin ku katakan

"KOSUKE ueki! Dengarkan baik-baik aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali untuk hal ini" aku berkata keras, dia mengangguk mantap berusaha mendengarkan, aku menghela napas panjang

"Aku menyukaimu.. dan aku serius" aku memejamkan mata pasrah, aku tak kuat melihat ekspresi macam apa yang digunakan ueki.

"Mori.." dia memecah keheningan total selama 10 menit, "aku juga hanya ingin katakan padamu di sini, bahwa aku akan membeli rumah di dekat sana" dia menunjuk jalan yang sepi di kanan bandara.

Aku tak mengerti.. aku tak bisa menangkap artinya.

"Aku akan tinggal disana setelah kuliahku selesai.." dia melanjutkan lancar.

"jadi.. maukah kau tinggal bersamaku setelah kuliahmu selesai juga? Ku pikir kuliahmu akan lebih cepat selesai daripada aku.."

Aku masih mencerna.. tapi kemudian menunduk wajahku lagi-lagi memerah. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, tersenyum manis pada ueki, menatapnya lembut "aku mau.."

Dan kami saling tersenyum.

Aku menatap cincin mungil di jari manis tangan kiriku, sangat sederhana tapi bagiku pendarnya membuatku nyaman. Ueki membelikanku cincin ini, selama aku menunggu pesawat selanjutnya. Kami memakai cincin bermodel sama kini. Ini untuk mengikat janji kami.. janji bahwa.. aku akan tinggal bersamanya.. setelah kuliahku selesai.. janji untuk mencintainya selamanya. Aku menatap langit dan awan panjang yang berarak lewat kaca pesawat, aku tersenyum, sebuah sms menyelinap ke hp pemuda yang juga tengah memandang langit di tempat berbeda. Sms itu mengeja pasti

'aishiteru yo kosuke ueki'

Pemuda itu tersenyum, membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang lebih hangat dari apapun.

'hey.. bukankah kau bilang hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali?'

'itsumo itsumo aishiteru ai mori '


End file.
